Restart Wiki
This book is pretty good I would recommend it, it has twists and decent storyline if you really like it go purchase it ☀ Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Restart Plot Points Chase wakes up in hospital, told he fell off the roof of his house * Chase doesn’t recognize family, himself, and his own name * Chase goes home from hospital with the knowledge he has amnesia * Chase doesn’t recognize own house, relearns way through his house, discovers that his best friends are on his phone wallpaper * Chase meets his very energetic father * Chase is choosing frozen yogurt at frozen yogurt store * Girl names Shoshana dumps frozen yogurt on an injured Chase’s head * Shoshana storms off * Chase is being drove to school by his Mom who fills him in on kids’ names, teachers’ names and other information * Chase walks into school * Kids reaction were extremely different * Some kids were extremely afraid * Some kids were extremely friendly and giving fist bumps and high fives * Principal pulls Chase aside * Talks to Chase about how he alerted all staff that he has amnesia and that they are all prepared * Principal tells Chase no children know that he has amnesia * Chase meets Aaron and Bear (Best friends) who are jerks * Chase goes home * Chase goes to school next day * Chase sits next to a boy whose name is Brendan who he use to bully before he had amnesia * Brendan is extremely nervous and quiet because he is afraid of him * Chase is having trouble cutting the food because he has an arm sling * Brendan offers to help Chase * Chase says “Ok” * Brendan cuts Chase’s food for him and Shoshana walks by and gives Brendan a dirty look * Football players arrive at table * They try to convince Chase to sit with them * Chase accepts the offer * Chase later that day sees Brendan in the hallway * Brendan introduces himself as “Brendan” * Chase also introduced himself as “Chase” * Brendan invites him to help with a YouTube video he has planned * Chase follows Brendan to spot * They arrive at the car wash * Brendan has a tricycle and Chase has the camera filming * Brendan goes through active car wash on tricycle * Chase films everything * Brendan and Chase get into trouble * Brendan talks them out of calling the police * They edit the video at Brendan’s house and post it onto YouTube titled “How to Clean Your Tricycle” * Brendan invites Chase to Video Club because he is impressed of his camera skills * Next day Chase goes to school * Brendan shows off video of him going through the car wash * Everyone laughs * They see credits and everyone freezes in shock * They see “Chase Ambrose” at the end * Chase comes into Video Club * Everyone freezes in shock again * Brendan announces that Chase is going to be joining the Video Club * People welcoming him with frowns * Shoshana heavily argues against him joining * Teacher overrules Shoshana’s argument * They talk about upcoming video contest * Next day * Aaron, Bear, and Chase head to old folks home to serve community service for blowing up piano * Back at school * Chase suggest they interview Mr. Solway for video contest because he earned the “Medal of Honour” * Shoshana protests * Teacher overrules Shoshana again * Shoshana goes to Mr. Solway’s room at the old folks home * Shoshana did not expect to see Chase there as well * They interviewed Mr. Solway together and Mr. Solway was overjoyed to be interviewed * Shoshana also liked the interview * The interview lasted hours * They went to get frozen yogurt at the same place Shoshana poured the yogurt on his head * Unluckily for Shoshana, her Mom was there as well and saw who she was hanging out with and immediately dragged Shoshana out of the frozen yogurt place without paying * Shoshana’s Mother took Shoshana to her car to drive home * Shoshana argued that Chase Ambrose was no longer a bully anymore * She convinces her mother to let Joel Weber (Shoshana’s brother) come back home from Melton (Joel Weber was sent there because Chase, Bear, and Aaron bullied him so badly) * Joel comes back from Melton * Joel is a pianist * Joel complains about how much he hated Melton * Joel is nervous to go back to school * Shoshana and Joel head to school * Kids acted very different at Joel’s arrival * Some kids very surprised to see him back * Some kids were rather hostile * The hostile kids were the football players/athletes * Shoshana wants to stay by Joel the entire day but Joel won’t let her * He says “Go away!” * Joel heads to his first class * He is dreading the moment when he has to re-meet Chase Ambrose (His former bully) * Shoshana is trying to convince Joel to give Chase a chance * Joel is not budging * Joel arrives to class * Aaron and Bear immediately start making fun of Joel * Joel freezes up * Aaron and Bear decide not to talk to him anymore that class * Joel arrives to the Video Club * The class is dark and watching a video * Everyone is watching Chase and Shoshana’s video * Mr. Solway is describing a scene from the war * Ms. DeLeo pauses the video after noticing Joel enter the room * Everybody faces Joel * Shoshana introduces Chase to Joel * Chase makes a very full-hearted apology * Joel is now convinced that Chase is changed * But he still hates Chase’s guts * Chase is starting to remember stuff * Chase remember when he was at court being sentenced * Brendan scares Chase * Chase’s dad wants Chase to see a sports doctor so he can get the OK to join back to all the sports teams * Chase askes Brendan how bad he was before the accident * Brendan reveals a scar on his head * Brendan tells Chase that Chase pushed his head into the water fountain while he was drinking it * Chase apologizes * Brendan reassures Chase that he is different * Chase realizes how little he cared about other people before the accident * Shoshana and Chase are starting to get along better * They finished shooting footage for the project but they still visit Mr. Solway out of school * Chase is not allowed inside the Weber’s house * He stands outside while she backs up everything onto a usb drive * Chase begins to notice Joel playing the piano * Chase begins inching closer to the window to hear Joel playing the piano better * A dog runs to Chase * Barking erratically * The dog knocks over Chase * Biting him profusely * Chase falls into needle bushes * Shoshan, Shoshana’s mother, and Joel all rush outside to see what all the noise was * Joel compliments the dog “Mitzi” for attacking Chase * Shoshana’s mother takes Chase inside to clean off all the blood * Chase is now at school deciding over who to sit with during lunch * Chase alternates between the Video Club and his fellow athletes * Kimberly agrees to help Brendan with a new YouTube video inside the music room * They meet there later to record * While recording, Bear and Aaron kick open the door and spray everyone and everything with a fire extinguisher * They start throwing instruments to get a rise out of Joel * Chase comes into the room and Bear hands him a fire extinguisher to frame Chase * Chase and Bear tug-of-war for the fire extinguisher and Joel get hit in the head * Teachers come into the room and Chase, Aaron, and Bear are all sent to the office * Aaron and Bear convince Chase to help them all get out of trouble and blame the Video Club for the entire incident * Chase is kicked out of the Video Club the next morning * Everyone except for Brendan resents Chase right now * Joel got a black eye from the incident * Shoshana thinks that Chase tricked them into letting him in so he could hit Joel * Brendan is trying to reason with Shoshan and everyone * Chase is at football practice * He got an OK from his doctor * Aaron and Bear tackle Chase * Chase reveals that he thinks they stole Mr. Solway’s “Medal of Honour” * Aaron and Bear reveal that Chase stole it before the accident * They don’t want him to give it back because they have an equal share in stealing it * Chase runs home in tears * Chase wants to return the medal but he doesn’t remember where he hid it before * Brendan finda the footage of Chase accidentally hitting Joel with the fire extinguisher * He gets the Video Club to come to his home to see that Chase is innocent * Everyone except for Chase shows up * Everyone sees the footage * They all now think Chase is nice again * Chase finds the medal * He runs to the old folks home * Aaron and Bear are there as well * Aaron and Bear pursue Chase for the medal * Chase is fighting against Aaron and Bear * Brendan, Shoshana, and Kimberly show up at the same time they are fighting * Brendan protects Kimberly * Mr. Solway hits Bear with his cane * Chase hands Mr. Solway the medal and reveals that he stole it before the accident * The next day, Chase and his family are arriving to court for the case of the stolen medal * Chase gets into the courthouse * Everyone including the Video Club and the Football team with Aaron and Bear are there * Chase covered for Aaron and Bear * The judge reviews the case file * The judge is about to send Chase to juvie * Mr. Solway comes in and defends Chase * Chase is sent free * Chase is very grateful of Mr. Solway defending his case * Kimberly and Brendan start dating * THE END Category:Browse Category:Kimberly